Misunderstandings--Goku and Vegeta--they're NOT!?!
by Frozenflower
Summary: Thanks to an eavesdropping Piccolo, and the mischief of Chibi Trunks, the Z-senshi think that Goku and Vegeta are in love--what will our brave Saiyan's reactions be when they find out what everyone thinks?!


Disclaimer—insert standard witty disclaimer here  
  
  
  
_____________  
  
  
  
Goku glanced warily at the other barbecue attendees. Walking up behind Vegeta, he tapped him on the shoulder and motioned with his head in a 'follow-me' gesture.  
  
  
  
The Saiyan prince grunted in annoyance, but stood and followed his long time rival, and now friend.  
  
  
  
The Z-senshi watched curiously as Goku and Vegeta made their way through the tables set with food, and into a private corner near the edge of the Capsule Corporation building. It still seemed something of a miracle how well the two got along these days—Vegeta hadn't threatened to kill Goku ONCE since the whole Buu incident.  
  
  
  
Piccolo watched the two whispering Saiyans suspiciously as Goku put one hand on Vegeta's shoulder and gestured urgently with the other.  
  
_______________  
  
  
  
"Come on Vegeta," Goku whined in a whisper, "Chi-Chi hasn't let me have a good spar since I was revived—it's been almost two weeks!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta glared at Goku, "I already told you Kakkarott, I promised the woman I wouldn't spar during this little get together. If I leave to spar with you now, you'll be able to hear her screeching from your place for the rest of the week! You know how she is."  
  
  
  
Goku sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on Vegeta, all you have to do is bring her back some flowers and she'll throw herself in your arms and say, 'I love you Vegeta' no matter what you've done! Don't tell me you haven't figured that out yet?!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta glowered at Goku's tone. It was true he didn't want to kill the man anymore, but at the moment, he wouldn't particularly mind beating the living shit out of him. "Fine Kakkarott. But this is to be a secret—think up an excuse and get us out of here so I can pound your unworthy hide into the ground!"  
  
  
  
Goku stifled a victorious grin and turned back to the curious crowd, his mind already working out an explanation.  
  
_______________  
  
  
  
Piccolo's finely tuned ears were perfect for eavesdropping. It's not like he was TRYING to hear the Saiyan's conversation, it was just that it was nearly impossible to miss at least bits and pieces of it. Trying to politely ignore the whispers of the two men, Piccolo distinctly heard the words "I love you Vegeta" float from Goku's mouth.  
  
  
  
Piccolo's jaw dropped in shock as he watched Goku argue a bit more with the older Saiyan, until finally Vegeta nodded, his eyes filled with some repressed emotion.  
  
  
  
Piccolo was still in shock as he heard Goku address him and his fellow barbecue attendees, "Uh, hi guys—uh, Vegeta and I've gotta go do something, we'll be back later, ok?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta shot Goku a look and rolled his eyes. *Great excuse Kakkarot,* he thought viciously at the other Saiyan.  
  
  
  
*Hey, you do better then, Vegeta,* Goku protested back at him.  
  
  
  
As Goku and Vegeta turned to leave, still oblivious to the shocked stare of one very pale Namek, they were hit from behind by twin whirlwinds.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Dad, can we go?!" Trunks exclaimed excitedly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, please Daddy? We want to go with you!" Goten chirruped hopefully.  
  
  
  
Goku and Vegeta exchanged a long look, and they both thought the same thing. They wanted a good spar—if the kids were along they wouldn't get it. Bending down, Goku leaned close to Goten and Chibi Trunks and whispered, "Hey guys, can you keep a secret?"  
  
  
  
The chibi's eyes widened a bit and they looked at each other, then nodded at Goku. Goku smiled, "Alright. Now listen, Vegeta and I are going to spar—the only problem is, your mothers don't want us to." Goten and Trunks rolled their eyes at each other—mothers could be so silly sometimes—then continued listening closely, "What we need you to do is keep them distracted so we can get in a good spar, ok?"  
  
  
  
Goten nodded eagerly, eager to please the father he had only known for such a short time, but Trunks sniffed and cocked an eyebrow, "What's in it for us?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted in amusement. That was his boy! Leaning down, Vegeta whispered, "I won't pound you into the ground when I get back, how's that for a reward, boy?"  
  
  
  
Trunks gulped visibly and nodded.  
  
  
  
Flashing a smile, Goku stood and threw an arm companionably around Vegeta's shoulders, then, touched his fingers to his forehead and disappeared so quickly that no one saw the annoyed glance Vegeta shot his way.  
  
  
  
Awkwardly, Piccolo approached the two Chibi's standing in the grass. Piccolo cleared his throat, "So boys, what's this all about?"  
  
  
  
Goten blinked innocently, "Sorry Mr. Piccolo, daddy says what he and Mr. Vegeta are doing is a secret!"  
  
  
  
Piccolo paled a bit more, then sat down abruptly on the grass. Startled cries rang out as the Z-senshi rushed over to see what was the matter. "I can't believe it," Piccolo muttered dazedly, "Goku and VEGETA? It's just too wild—but, I heard him—Goku said he loved him…"  
  
  
  
Krillin's eyes widened as he heard the words spill from the startled Namek's mouth. "Piccolo?! What are you talking about—you don't mean Goku and Vegeta are spending time—together—I mean, they'd never do that to Bulma and Chi-Chi!" Krillin protested, startled. He wasn't opposed to the idea of same-sex unions, but GOKU AND VEGETA?! It was impossible!  
  
  
  
"It makes sense," Yamcha muttered from behind the startled Krillin, "I mean, they're the last two Saiyans, it makes sense that they'd want to be together…"  
  
  
  
Trunks, picking up on the gist of the conversation, felt his eyes widen—they thought—Goku—and his Dad?! A slow smile spread over Trunks' face, quickly replaced by an innocent, guileless expression he had perfected, courtesy of Goten. "My daddy said he and Mr. Goku are in love Mr. Piccolo—that's ok, isn't it?" He asked sweetly—oh yes, his father would pay for refusing to bribe him earlier.  
  
  
  
As Trunks watched, the faces of the Z-senshi were painted over with expressions ranging from stunned realization, to outright shock. "Yeah," Tien muttered, "I always did think there was something going on between those two…"  
  
  
  
The murmurs of agreement cut off abruptly as they felt two enormous ki's power up in the distance. Krillin was momentarily confused, "Hey, what's up? I wonder what they're doing—Goku and Vegeta's power levels only get that high when they're in battle…"  
  
  
  
"Yeah," put in Yamcha cluelessly, with a little laugh, "Or when they're having sex!"  
  
  
  
Half a dozen heads swiveled in Yamcha's direction and his jaw dropped open when he realized what he had just said. "You don't, think…" he trailed off hesitantly.  
  
  
  
Goten chose this moment to chime in, "What's sex, Yamcha-san?"  
  
  
  
Yamcha looked at the small child before him and gulped. Mercifully, before he could answer, Bulma and Chi-Chi emerged from the house, chatting, and carrying a bowl of potato salad in each arm.  
  
  
  
Setting down her burden, Bulma scowled. "Now what are those two Saiyans up to?"  
  
  
  
As the entire assembly turned away and blushed, save Trunks who was smiling evilly, and Goten who was still looking at Yamcha cluelessly. Bulma cocked her head in confusion, "What? What did I say?"  
  
___________________  
  
  
  
An hour later, Piccolo spotted two straggling figures floating towards Capsule Corporation. Touching down, it was obvious that Goku's arm was firmly around Vegeta's shoulders.  
  
  
  
With little more than a glance, Yamcha turned his back on the pair with a 'humph.' He couldn't believe they'd betray Bulma like that!  
  
  
  
In one hand, Vegeta held a bouquet of flowers. Krillin could scarcely believe it—Goku had given Vegeta FLOWERS! His shock turned to confusion as Vegeta limped heavily towards Bulma and thrust the blossoms out roughly. Bulma's mouth had opened at the sight of the torn and battered men, but seeing the flowers, she felt the words melt in her mouth. With a little squeal Bulma threw herself into Vegeta's arms, "I love you Vegeta!" she squealed, "But the next time you go sparring after promising me you wouldn't, it's the couch for a month," she finished sternly, still cradling the flowers protectively. Over Bulma's shoulder, Goku mouthed the words, 'I told you so!' and Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
Yamcha stared in confusion at Bulma resting happily in Vegeta's arms, "But—but what about Goku, Vegeta?" he asked in bewilderment.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Krillin chimed in, sticking up for his best friend, "You really shouldn't play with people's emotions, Vegeta—I mean this is all one big mess, you, Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi…" Krillin trailed off under the uncomprehending stare of the Saiyan prince.  
  
  
  
Goku scratched his head, "Uh, what are you guys talking about?"  
  
  
  
Tien sighed and said gently, "You don't have to hide it anymore Goku, Trunks told us. We know that you and Vegeta are in love and want to be together."  
  
  
  
If it were possible for a Saiyan's eyes to completely pop out of his head, Vegeta's would have done so at that moment. As it was, he settled for a nice, menacing, incredulous Saiyan roar, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Goku scratched his head in confusion, "Gee, I don't love Vegeta, I love Chi- Chi—I'm sorry Vegeta," he added apologetically.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked like he was about to have a coronary on the spot, "Shut up Kakkarott SHUT UP! I don't love you either you baka, I love Bulma!" He shouted out frantically, unaware of what he had said until it was out of his mouth. Slapping a hand across his lips, Vegeta's eyes widened at what he'd said in his defense. One word repeated over and over in his brain. Trunks, Trunks, Trunks…he was the one to blame for all of this.  
  
  
  
Releasing the now beaming Bulma, Vegeta shot into the air with a roar, and set out to find his son.  
  
  
  
Left behind, Goku shrugged, and, ignoring the wide-eyed stares of his friends, started eating.  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
Trunks sat on the bank of a mountain stream, his ki suppressed to lower than a snail's, howling with mirth.  
  
  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Trunks was bowled over as a large, slimy fish hit him and sent him rolling a dozen feet back until he finally collided with a tree.  
  
  
  
"What is it Goten," Trunks growled, rubbing an egg-shaped bump on his head.  
  
  
  
Goten threw another fish, twice the size of the last up onto the bank, "How long do you think we'll have to stay here?"  
  
  
  
Feeling the enraged surge of his father's ki on the other side of the world, Trunks' laughter cut off and he sighed rather hopelessly. Not only was his dad mad at him, but they were going to miss out on all of that barbecue food! "A long, long time, Goten," Trunks replied sadly, dreaming of hotdogs, "Maybe forever."  
  
  
  
Pulling himself to his feet, Trunks began gathering some wood to cook their fish. Even as hungry and terrified as he was, he wished he could have been there to see the look on his father's face. Vegeta—and GOKU—his father must have flipped. He hoped all of the Z-senshi were still alive!  
  
  
  
Trunks smirked, *Score Trunks 1, Vegeta 0* he thought triumphantly, and returned to gathering the wood, prepared to settle in for a long, long stay.  
  
  
  
***Haha, I thought it was funny! Please review—I had this idea at three in the morning and was forced out of bed by my muse to write it—stupid muse….*** 


End file.
